


Lay Me Down

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 你去哪裡了，去做什麼，跟誰一起去。





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及性描寫

 

梁洪碩在中秋的幾天後回國，他輾轉從朋友那裡聽說他出國了，具體去了哪裡倒是從未耳聞。奇怪的是那些人都以為他應該要知道，卻又在他微笑著說什麼、我沒有聽說，諸如此類不足一提的推託之後支支吾吾了起來。梁洪碩倒沒有芥蒂，直接傳了訊息過來。

趙珍虎收到訊息的時候正好在通勤中，塞在陸橋上的車海像是沒有盡頭。秋雨細細地落在車前窗，30秒才往前緩緩挪動的車身和駕駛座裡的身體都堵得懶洋洋的，遂不敢把空調溫度設定太高。他注意到丟在副駕的手機屏幕亮了起來，過了一會才拖沓著伸手拎到眼前。梁洪碩的訊息簡單得要命，像是太過篤信他對他的偏愛與縱容。

/哥，我在機場，你能來載我嗎？

/我會等你來的。

 

趙珍虎無言地看著螢幕上的訊息暗下消失，最後剩下自己愣著的倒影，直到後車按了下喇叭他才意識到車潮又開始移動。發了語音過去，說自己正塞在車陣裡動彈不得，要掉頭往機場可能一兩小時後才能到了。那頭很快回覆了過來。也是語音，薄倖的聲嗓被擴大放出在車廂內，趙珍虎愣了愣，覺得雞皮疙瘩爬上了手臂。梁洪碩的聲音那麼久違，上一次聽到還在耳際，說著模糊不清的謊言。趙珍虎突然想笑，他自己也是一樣的。

上一次，上一次的苟合結束在插在體內的射精，梁洪碩抽出軟掉的陰莖，體液還留在裡頭，像是他強行進入他的世界之後離開只留下那些瑣碎不堪。趙珍虎低燒了幾天，腹瀉，他知道自己該把那些不該殘留的全數清掉，卻又無法自己伸手把它們從身體裡頭挖出。他知道不是梁洪碩的問題，而是自己近乎偏執地想要留住某些曾經存在的證據。可是那些不是好的，就只會在裡頭腐敗壞去，直到整個部分失去作用停擺為止。

趙珍虎沒有再回復訊息，只是默默地伸手改了導航；他知道梁洪碩會在那裡等他出現，無論他拒絕或否。某些方面來說他全然相信梁洪碩，卻又無法真正信任，覺得太了解了，卻又無法明白。渾然而成的矛盾體。

梁洪碩傳來訊息說他在一航的入境大廳，他猜想自己在見到那張臉的瞬間會是什麼表情，然而到車身駛入臨時停車場時都沒有結論。機場的空調太過低溫了，很容易就降低了人的知覺反應。於是當梁洪碩站起身來迎向他時趙珍虎的防衛機制並沒有像平時一樣打開，他走向他，伸手要接過行李，卻被一把拉住手腕拽進了結實的擁抱。

像是潮水淹過腳踝，趙珍虎默默地想，他總是太習慣而縱容，然後縱身淹沒。

你去哪裡了，去做什麼，跟誰一起去。

這些他通通沒有問出。梁洪碩坐上副駕駛座時沒有伸手調整座椅，趙珍虎才有些遲鈍地想起上一次讓別人坐上副駕原來已是那麼久遠的事。「要送你去哪？」他隨口問著，卻沒有得到回答。他側著臉看向旁邊，梁洪碩露出了介於錯愕與受傷之間的表情。趙珍虎又是一愣，他正想開口，就被梁洪碩打斷：「我訂了旅館，去那也可以。」

 

 

去那也可以，於是他們就去了那。沿途梁洪碩在副駕駛座板著臉，趙珍虎倒有些好笑。怎麼又像是他辜負他了，他慣性地用手指敲著方向盤，在導航出聲時打著方向燈拐彎。到了梁洪碩訂好的飯店——比他以為的商旅要好上一些，卻又不顯張揚——他學乖了沒再問梁洪碩是不是到正門放他下車，而是默默開向停車場抽了票卡。一路梁洪碩都沒再說話，直到辦好入住拉著行李進電梯，身旁的人才彆扭地看向他。

「哥今天留下來？」

明明是強硬的語氣，聽起來倒像撒嬌。趙珍虎猶豫著沒有在第一秒點頭，電梯就到了樓面。梁洪碩突然拉住他的手腕，跨出步子有些急了，害他踉蹌一下肩膀就撞上電梯門。痛啊，他呲著嘴想伸手揉，卻被一直拖著走。趙珍虎使力拍向梁洪碩的背讓他等等，莫名焦躁的人才停下了腳步。

「很痛啊。」他說，邊不自覺地皺了皺鼻子。「你今天是怎樣？為什麼不聽人說話啊。」

「哥才是。」梁洪碩低下了頭。他從覆蓋住眉眼的瀏海縫隙企圖讀他的表情，卻只在躲躲閃閃的眼神裡愈發不明白。梁洪碩背過身子，逕自找到了房間用磁卡開了門。

「要進來嗎？」在門口轉過來那樣問。明明幾分鐘前問的不是那樣，趙珍虎心想，還是摸摸鼻子跟了過去。一進門還沒來得及脫下大衣，又被禁錮在緊緊的擁抱裡。他的鼻子被擠歪在對方的鎖骨上，幾乎要不能呼吸，於是又伸手拍了幾下那人的腰背。梁洪碩沒馬上放開他，只是微微屈膝讓他能重新好好吸入空氣。「哥不要再推開我了。」梁洪碩喃喃在他的耳邊說道。可是那明明是你，他想，意圖指控的瞬間又被堵住了嘴唇。

夾克跟襯衫被略為粗暴地扯下，趙珍虎腳步踉蹌地被拉進房裡朝床鋪跌了進去。梁洪碩的手指比他的體溫要再低上一些，太久沒與他人至近接觸，指尖按上腹部的瞬間他幾乎反射性地彈了起來，又被壓回柔軟的床單裡。親吻再次堵了上來，堵得他無法思考，只能攀附著梁洪碩的肩頸讓兩人的身體盡可能地貼近。梁洪碩向下含住了他的喉結，順著頸子向下吸吮，用指尖掐住兩邊的乳頭讓他不住顫慄。趙珍虎聽見自己發出幾乎膩人的呻吟，像是溺水的人張大了嘴需要氧氣。被觸摸的時候一切都很好，像是感官的刺激被放到最大，舒服得不可思議。他在梁洪碩的手掌來到下腹時嗚咽出聲，卻又抬起腰迎向給予快感的那雙手，直到掉下眼淚為止。

梁洪碩將他打開，花時間讓他軟化，然後插進來。像是一直以來對他做的那樣，任他在背部留下僅僅幾日就會消失的抓痕，卻一次次讓他撕裂疼痛愉悅恐懼失控。趙珍虎覺得自己裡頭有個聲音，尖叫著擁抱我，不要放開，像是永遠不會分開那樣擁抱我，但那些話語永遠在來到舌尖以前就被扼殺，他只能在一次次的抽插中不成聲地抽泣，讓那些在被梁洪碩含在嘴裡的親吻裡消失無蹤。幾次他以為他幾乎要逼出他確切的話語了，但是梁洪碩抓住他的根部不讓他射，好像那樣就可以讓這場無以名之的性愛無限延長永不結束。真傻，他想，卻不知道指稱的對象究竟是誰。直到他兩眼昏花，髖骨痠得像骨架要散掉，抽搐著高潮中模糊不清地哭喊著自己都聽不懂的胡言亂語。梁洪碩在幾次大力的撞擊之後抽出來射在他身上，陰莖抵在他的胸口塗抹，皺著眉頭像是什麼虔誠的儀式。熱燙的精液濺在他的下顎，趙珍虎伸手去抹，又被攫住手腕。

然後又是鋪天蓋地的吻，混雜眼淚鼻水跟唾液，莫名奇妙。

 

再次醒來的時候房間只開著小燈，梁洪碩不在房裡。趙珍虎感到嚴重缺水，於是扭開床頭櫃上的寶特瓶就口灌了起來。他拖沓著沖了個澡，穿著對他來說還是寬鬆得有些礙眼的浴袍回到床邊，把散落一地的衣服一件件撿起來掛上沙發。就在他考慮著要再躺回去睡上一會時房門的電子鎖發出了聲響，梁洪碩推門進來，視線對上的瞬間露出了訝異的神情。

「你去哪了？」趙珍虎問。

「便利商店。」梁洪碩把手上拎著的塑膠袋晃了晃：「我找了一下消炎藥只有口服的，上面說不能空腹使用。」

「不是，我不是問那個。」

你去哪裡了，去做什麼，跟誰一起去。

現在又要去哪。

 

梁洪碩把塑膠袋往桌上一扔，向他走來時又是慌張的表情。趙珍虎有些想要發笑，他想說你不用這樣，或者說事到如今又怎樣呢，發話的前一秒才發現哽著。他任他彎下身來擁抱時將臉埋進他的肩窩，滑稽的姿勢，顫抖著的聲音說著一次次被摔壞的承諾。他伸手在他的背上來回摩娑著，像是安撫一隻獅子，讓他不要立刻用厚重的爪將他撕裂扯碎。他們都在傾毀的邊緣。

他還是將自己交在他的手中，直到下一次被丟棄；僅僅是因為他需要這些，他們都需要。

沒有關係，沒有關係。這一刻我是信任你的。

 


End file.
